Samantha's Start
by 3dreamon
Summary: Meet Samantha, a normal Jedi Youngling... well as normal as they get. Her whole life takes a turn as she becomes a padawan... two years earlier then normal. Is this Good or Bad, She doesn't know or care, she to exited, and a little confused. Rated T for safety.
1. A Padawan?

**Hello Fanfictioners :) I'm putting my other story on Hatius for now and starting this one so R&R pleas!**

* * *

13-year-old Samantha Naren, raced through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Her eyes filled with obvious confusion as she ran. Samantha was a normal looking human with light brown hair, and blue-green eyes. She wasn't sure what the council wanted, she hasn't done anything bad enough to get their atention in awhile (Two weeks). Besides her friends, Ahsoka Tano, Rebecca Oliver, and Amy Moon would have been called too.

She stopped to compose her self as she arrived at the doors. A buzz sound came as she pressed the button to tell them she was there. After a minute the doors opened. Samantha walked in biting the inside of her cheek, so she wouldn't say something stupid.

"Masters," She said with a bow.

"Wonder why your here, you do?" Master Yoda asked, or stated, Samantha didn't really know.

"Yes." She said, more too polite then to answer the question/statement thing, because Yoda probably already knew.

"You are becoming a Padawan." Said Mace Windu. What?! That made no sence! ever since the war you had to be like 15 to become a padawan... and if you did become a padawan you rarely ever saw master because he was on the battle field!

"Master Fisto has requested to become your master." Said Obi-wan, "He feels you a ready to join him in the field... earlier then usual because of your advance skill." Say what now? didn't he already _have_ a padawn? Nadar didn't die, did he?

"What about N... Padawan Vebb?" Asked Samantha after minute.

"I feel I can handle the both of you, Nadar is almost ready to become a Knight." Kit Fisto said.

"Thank-you masters, I won't let you down." Samantha said.

"I know you won't." Kit Fisto said, "Meet me in the training room tomorrow morning."

"Yes Master." She said.

"You are dismissed Padawan Naren." Said Master Windu. Samantha bowed and left. After she turned a corner she stopped and did a happy dance.

_ I can't wait till my sisters hear this! _She thought as she went to tell her friends the good news. She was a padawan! She almost couldn't resist the urge to squeal...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Samantha: Will I do something cool in the next chapter? Seriously give me a background!**

**Quite! You'll get action as the story progresses, and a background in this story and others!**

**Amy: What about me and Rebecca?**

**Later now leave me be!**

**I don't own star wars the clone wars... But you already knew that**

**Samantha, Amy, and Rebecca are my OC's**


	2. Telling her friends

**Second Chapter! wow I suck at updating... Oh well I'll try and do better. FYI Katlyn IS a spelling of well Kaitlin, I have a friend who spells it like that. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Samantha ran full speed a head, she had two reasons for doing so, 1. She is excited and she wanted to tell her friends and sisters. 2. Katlyn wanted her home to help with supper... and lets just say Samantha was probably late.

As she rounded a corner she saw Ahsoka, Amy, and Rebecca, who waved when the saw her.

"What did you do?" Amy asked, lets just say Amy wasn't was to beat around a bush. Truthfully Amy is either to blunt or to sarcastic.

"What no hello?" Samantha asked with a smirk.

"Fine, Hello... now what did you do, that was so bad, the council noticed?" Rebecca asked, and was awarded with a glare.

"I didn't _do_ any thing." Samantha answered, "If I did you three would have gone too."

"True," Ahsoka said, "So why did the council want you?" Samantha grinned, getting excited all over again.

"I'm a Padawan!" Samantha squealed, the other girls squealed as well.

"Don't scream like that!" A very peeved looking man snapped at them.

"Sorry Master Skywalker." the coursed.

"I still can't believe he's a Knight." Ahsoka said after he left, the others giggled.

"He's never getting a padawan." Rebecca said.

"No he's not Becca." Ahsoka said, calling Rebecca by her nick name, (Witch is what we'll call her for now on.)

"OK, now who's _your_ master?" Amy asked, "It's not Skywalker is it?" Samantha giggled

"NO, its Kit Fisto," Samantha said, "And NO Nadar is not dead... Just close enough to Knight hood for Master Fisto to have another padawan." She continued at the others shocked faces.

"Good/COOL/Awesome." Ahsoka, Becca, and Amy said at the same time.

"Um, ok" Samantha said... not really understanding what was just said.

"Any way," Becca started, "You should get home before Katlyn has your head."

"Ya... Bye see ya later!" Samantha said, as she waved and started running. She forgot about that... Now she was _really_ late.

* * *

**You have no _Idea_ Ahsoka... well they'll find out later. Read & Review Pleas! :)**


End file.
